


Kise Has a Type

by MiaMoonWolf



Series: Shorts: Concerning the Goings on of Certain Pesky Persons and Their Pesky Love Lives [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Kise is dumb, Kuroko's got game, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf





	Kise Has a Type

Kise had a type. Although he didn’t realize it at the time. The first person he ever liked was Aomine. But Aomine and Kuroko were already dating by the time that he realized his feelings. The second person that he liked was Kagami and although he figured this out before Kuroko started dating him, he still knew that it was a lost cause. The third person that he liked was Kasamatsu, so when Kasamatsu came to practice one day with hickeys Kise almost cried, that is until he looked at his phone to see a message from Akashi saying that Kuroko and Kasamatsu were dating and not to be alarmed if Kuroko randomly appeared at practice.  
“Mother fucker,” Kise had yelled before ditching.  
Oh yes he had a type, and that type was people who liked Kuroko.  
So it was no surprise when he felt a sense of dread as his feelings shifted towards Akashi in his last year of high school. In fact he decided to head them off.  
There he sat at Maji Burger with Kuroko.  
“Kuroko you should date Akashi.”  
“Kise-kun, why would you say that?”  
Kise shrugged. BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DATE THE PEOPLE I LIKE. He ground his teeth in silent anger. Seething.  
“Ryouta,” came Akashi’s smooth voice. Oh the things it did to Kise. Now was not the time to be thinking about Kuroko’s future boyfriend like that!  
“Akashicchi!” he said quickly.  
“Who should be dating who exactly?” Akashi said looking murderous.  
“You and Kurokocchi?” Kise said as he cowered.  
Akashi yanked him up by the tie and kissed him.  
“Why the hell would I do that when I want to be dating you?”  
Oh. Well maybe he didn’t have a type then.


End file.
